The Evil Within
by Aianoir
Summary: An unfortunate grave robber frees a member of an unknown race from a Sith tomb. Just how will this new player from another galaxy change the face and fate of the galaxy? Warnings inside. Rated M for mature content. Slash.
1. Prologue

Warnings for mature content, violence, torture, rape and other horrible things. Do not read if these trigger you and you cannot handle it.

Warning for slash. (I honestly think it's a joke that I have to warn for anything but straight relationships). If you do not like it, do not read it. Plain and simple.

* * *

Prologue

Korriban - 1,000 BBY

Malin Ranek, starship captain, smuggler extraordinaire, a connoisseur of rare artefacts and fine wines, grinned broadly as he surveyed the sith tomb while he dangled precariously from the end of a rope, suspended from the ceiling above. It had been a pain merely getting this far, this deep inside the tomb, and he could not stop the bubble of excitement building up in his chest.

The twenty-year-old human lowered himself a little further down the rope, closer to the dusty floor. This place had been more or less emptied by Jedi, Sith and graverobbers for centuries if not millennia, but he was convinced that something still remained. Something valuable. He had found a rare, ancient journal from the tomb's owner, Ludo Kressh, during his search for information on the tombs of Korriban. The journal had several entries which described the addition of several secret chambers. Chambers nobody has ever documented the finding of. So old was the journal, in fact, that it was made of paper bound in leather. Paper!

The chambers, despite the lack of details, were said to contain Ludo Kressh's treasures. Malin hopes to be the one to claim the artefacts within and could practically see the credits they would bring him once sold on the black market.

Setting his feet onto the floor, the human gazed around, his blue eyes piercing the gloom. He brushed dark hair back out of his face while wiping sweat from his brow. Where to begin? He set to work, diligently checking for lingering traps. These places were rumoured to be nasty, even after all this time.

* * *

Malin fist-bumped the air, jumping up and down in a show of giddy celebration. He had found a chamber, and it had only taken him four hours of work. It was so well hidden too, a simple block of stone, rather than an elaborate doorway. It was obviously intended to be disguised in plain sight. The only reason he found it was due to the modified scanner he had, which showed a blip beyond.

He now had his droid, O2B-NY or Benny, down in the tomb, ready to shift the stone block out of the way. It was obviously designed to be lifted through Jedi powers of some kind. Thankfully Benny had a hydraulic jack that allowed the droid to lift excessive loads, the larger than average utility droid was worth his weight in gold and was a significant investment on Malin's part.

The jack managed to gain purchase on the slab of stone, and with a few beeps and chirps from Benny, the stone began to move. A hydraulic arm extended from a slot within the droid's casing and aided the jack by keeping the stone stable. Benny then wheeled back on his threads, the stone moving with him.

"Set it to the side buddy," Malin encouraged with partially contained excitement.

Benny chirped in response, backing up down the corridor a few metres before dropping the stone slab down.

Malin meanwhile stepped into the chamber, staring around in awe. What was all this? Strange weapons, jewellery, artefacts and objects of indiscernible purpose, filled the rather sizable room. A waist-high, stone plinth stood dead centre in the chamber, with an odd pottery jar settled atop. The pot had strange writings carved into it, engravings which were nothing like the Sith writings in the rest of the tomb.

Malin glanced at his droid when Benny chirped.

"Well Benny, it looks like we hit the jackpot."

Benny responded with a chirp and a whistle.

* * *

Five days later

Malin used a cloth to wipe sweat from his brow while he observed the stash of artefacts from the tomb that now occupied the cargo hold of his ship, the Corona Fury. He had spent the past five days finding the hidden chambers in the tomb of Ludo Kressh and emptying them of their strange contents. The amount of gold, silver and jewellery alone would be enough to set him up for the rest of his life. Those, along with the strange artefacts he simply assumed were sith in origin, would see him living pretty for decades to come for sure. Blue eyes took in the haul with a keen gaze.

The cargo hold of his YG-4210 freighter was full to the brim from what he could see. It almost felt like it had been far too easy, but Malin wasn't someone who would look a gift horse in the mouth. It was time to leave now anyway. This planet wasn't safe if the stories he heard were to be believed. The faint whispers that he tried to ignore and the feeling of being watched was enough to cause a chill to run up his spine. Yes. The sooner he left this desolate rock, the better.

Before that, however, Malin wanted to check one thing. The odd jar he had recovered. It was obviously important enough to have been displayed so proudly in the first chamber, but it's purpose eluded Malin.

The human fixed his thick leather spacers jacket around him, flicking the rag onto his shoulder as he stepped into the cargo hold. He walked right up to the jar in question, inspecting it with narrowed eyes. Perhaps it wasn't the jar but the contents? He could always open it and check. He reached out for the pot, only to jump out of his skin when Benny's excited chirps and whistles echoed loudly through his comlink. Malin winced as the jar toppled off the plinth, which he had managed to recover too, and smashed against the deck.

"Dammit, buddy! I said not to do that," Malin grumbled into the comlink with a groan of frustration.

Benny's chirps of apologies brought a smile to his face.

"It's okay buddy, but you made me knock over that jar. I'll head up to the cockpit once I've cleaned up the mess."

Benny chirped an affirmative before the droid cut the com.

Malin let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair and turned to face the mess. He frowned at the strange-smelling liquid the jar had contained, dropping to his knees to inspect the damage. His eyes widened and let out a cry of alarm when something moved within the pile of shattered pottery. It was the last thing Malin would ever do.

Outside the cargo hold, a thud could be heard as Malin's body hit the deck with cut off choking noises.

* * *

O2B-NY, nicknamed Benny, silently and methodically prepped the ship for taking off, his computer uplink plugged into the ship. The droids sensors picked up movement behind him, and his squashed oval head turned to face the open door of the cockpit. He whistled a greeting the moment he noticed it was his master, turning his head back to face the computer readout. The droid idly noted the difference in his master's posture and the way he silently observed him. It was odd, but he was not programmed to fully understand sentients, so he paid it no mind.

The poor droid didn't expect to be hit with a stunner, nor was he aware of the restraining bolt that was then attached to him. In fact, he wasn't aware of much of anything. His personality was reprogrammed and his memory copied before being wiped.

O2B-NY, who answered to the nickname Benny, returned to his work after a few minutes, totally unaware that anything had happened to him. He was to obey his master's every command and not question orders.

The droid didn't pay heed to his master's retreating form, nor did he notice the dark grin of utter glee. He also never saw the way his master's eyes glowed.

* * *

Malin had no idea what had just happened. He remembers seeing something that horrified him, the feeling of something moving in his mouth, sharp pains at the back of his throat and his skull before darkness consumed him. The same blackness that now surrounded him. What was going on? Where was he?

* * *

Malin stepped out of the ship, sharp blue eyes surveying the surroundings. A dark smirk played at his lips before his eyes glowed again. "Malin" turned about on his heel and boarded his ship, the boarding ramp sealing up behind him.

He strode into the cockpit, settled into the pilot's seat and began preparing for takeoff. He did shoot the controls a brief look of disdain, his hands grasping the yoke. The Corona Fury's engines powered up with a whine and kicked up a cloud of reddish dust as the freighter took off. The Corellian built ship thundered through the sand-filled cannon as it picked up speed, disturbing the ominous silence that usually hung over the planet. The freighter then angled upwards, blasting up into the sky and into orbit.

As the ship settled into orbit, Malin quickly selected a destination. Due to circumstances, Nar Shaddaa looked to be the best place to travel to first. He had the coordinates calculated, patiently awaiting the navicomputer to finish, before he pulled back on the level and the ship shot into hyperspace. A four-day journey awaited him, given how many times he'd have to alter course on this trip.

Malin rose from the pilot's seat with one fluid motion and left the cockpit, a smirk creeping its way onto his face. The man retired to his quarters, leaving Benny to monitor their progress through hyperspace.

* * *

He liked the name. Malin. He actually loved the name, which was odd for his kind. They rarely wanted the names humans often gave themselves, deeming the names unworthy of a being of their stature. "Malin" stood completely naked in front of a full-length mirror in the captain's quarters aboard the Corona Fury, checking out the body he now possessed. His hands slowly wandered the average yet fit frame the boy, his host, had with a smirk. He enjoyed the sensation of his fingertips lightly tracing his skin. He liked the feeling of toned muscle that lay just beneath. This body was perfect for him. An excellent host.

His name was Ptah, a member of a symbiotic race of aquatic serpents that were not native to this galaxy. The took other beings, mainly biped sentients as hosts. Humans were their host of choice. Ptah liked this new host, it has been so so long since he had one.

With that train of thought, Ptah, going by Malin, let slide his hands lower down his body. It was time to see just how functional this body was.

* * *

Ptah let out a soft sigh as he settled into the spartan looking bed, deciding to forgo clothes while he slept. This was it. His chance at life. Now all he has to do is take stock of this galaxy, a galaxy he will conquer someday and have billions worshipping him as their one true god Ptah!

* * *

Author's Note

To be honest, I have no idea where the idea for this story came from. It just popped into my head one day. I honestly do not know if I will post anymore chapters, as the muse has not been with me. I know some of my readers are awaiting Chapter 18 of AGAU, and I apologize. I haven't much of that chapter written. I know what I want to have happen, it's just writing it out is difficult.

I'm thinking of doing something different with this story, if I chose to continue it. I'd like reader feedback and suggestions for how the story is to go. I do intend for it to be an empire building story (which is why I've set the date a 1,000 bby. It'll give our MC a chance to build up some forces before the Clone Wars and the Rise of the Empire). So give me your suggestions for chapter 2. I cannot wait to read them!

Edit: I realized I made a mistake with the freighter class. It's a YG-4210. It was so hard to find ships that exist 1000 BBY but I do know the YT series didn't exist yet.


	2. Starting Capital

Starting Capital

Nar Shaddaa

Ptah, now going by Malin, was intrigued yet disgusted by the planet, or more correctly moon, he soon found himself on. It was simultaneously a fantastic display of advanced technology while also a perfect example of how declining decadence affects the society of lesser beings. The starport stunk to the heavens of filth, sweat, oil and engine exhaust, all topped off by the pungent tang of starship fuel. His look of disdain grew as he carefully stepped down the boarding ramp. The only reason the goa'uld deigned to travel to such a place was the potential for gathering vital information about this galaxy without drawing attention to himself in the process, and it is the perfect place to lay the first bricks he shall use to build his empire. Small steps and patience, an attribute which many of his kin lacked, will aid him in this endeavour. Malin will not make the same mistakes his kin had made in the past.

He wiped the look of disdain from his face as his boots clanged against the metal floor of the docking bay, sealing the boarding ramp behind him. He did not fancy his only means of leaving this place being stolen, along with its valuable cache of artefacts from his home galaxy. With a soft sigh, Malin set off for the dockmaster's office. He would have to pay the fees or else he'd lose his ship. It also would not be wise to piss off the local crime lord who owned this starport.

As he left the docking bay, the goa'uld glanced down at his attire. The rugged leather jacket and trousers he wore were pleasantly comfortable and offered surprising protection against the elements, despite not fitting to his taste. The thick-soled boots afforded excellent protection to his feet, the protection he needed in a place like this.

He checked the weapon which sat in a holster slung from his right thigh. A blaster, the locals, called it. It was primitive in some regards to the weapons back home, yet it was advanced in others. It packed a punch and was far more accurate than the ma'tok staff. It also had a stun setting which was advantageous yet not as robust as that of the Zat. The problem he had with the weapon was the need to replace the gas chamber and the energy pack every so often. That is what made this blaster primitive. A ma'tok staff and Zat only needed to be fueled once with liquid naquadah, and they were suitable for centuries if not millennia of use. Malin was sure he could improve this blaster and planned to do so at some point.

He did not feel safe bringing just the blaster in this place; however, so the goa'uld wore a kara kesh, a ribbon device. The bronze coloured glove-like device was one of three that were among the artefacts from his home galaxy. It puzzled him how they had survived his arrival in this galaxy, not that he liked thinking about it or even remember. He ignored the flashes of a memory that surfaced, the red-faced being viewing his form from the other side of a holding tank. Malin snapped his eyes down to the ground as they involuntarily glowed with his irritation. He crushed those memories down without remorse. He'd review them in private later.

He reached the dockmaster's office, stopping in front of the small hatch he would have to pay the credits through. The rough-looking human who wore an eye patch grunted in greeting.

"Docking bay 040?" the man asked in an unfriendly tone.

Malin nodded. "Yes," he answered, sticking with a human voice for now.

The dockmaster grunted again while typing something on a datapad.

"That'll be two hundred credits," the man grunted out with a bored sigh.

Malin's eyes narrowed slightly while his hand slipped into his jacket pocket.

"What say you to three hundred and your goons don't try to break into my ship?"

The dockmaster snorted then laughed. "You've got balls kid I give you that. Three hundred it is. I'll even post a guard."

Malin passed the credits under the small gap in the transparisteel wall without a comment. He saluted the dockmaster before leaving, keeping his cover as a rogue and rebellious youth.

The goa'uld had a plan, one he was modifying as he went along. He took one of the taxis to the not-so-legitimate business market bazaar, a relieved sigh escaping him once he noticed the taxis were flown by droids. At least he wouldn't have to haggle a price. He has some jewellery he intends to sell for money, credits. He may barter for some things, but credits are his primary goal here on Nar Shaddaa. He might stop by a bar or cantina too. They seem, according to his host's memories, the best place to gather information. The holonet was usually only accessible from cantinas on these lawless worlds.

Malin glanced outside the taxi which flew through the air at breakneck speeds, observing the planet-wide city. It looked desolate, run-down, dirty and barely functional from his point of view. The air was almost toxic, not that it would affect him, from the fumes that emanated from the many factories. This was the industrial heart of the Hutt Cartel, at least according to his host's surprisingly comprehensive knowledge about the underworld of this galaxy. Malin could not wait to get his trading done for the day so he could retire to a cantina or his ship, where the air promised to be far less toxic.

* * *

The market district was as dirty and run-down as the rest of this forsaken world. Except it was many times worse. Bright holographic advertisements blinded the hundreds of visitors and locals who flocked here to do business in some form or another. There were so many different beings here that Malin had to initially stop to survey the crowd. He was used to humans, jaffa, his own kind and maybe the odd Asgard. His host's knowledge provided names for each new species plus vital information for them. Apparently, his host had a thing for the ones known as twi'leks, zeltrons and mirialan. The males, too, like himself. Though apparently, he had been incredibly inexperienced in such liaisons in the past. Malin was going to rectify that for sure and sample what these new species had to offer.

A slight smirk played at his lips as he set off into the crowd, an air of confidence about him which kept some of the more rowdy persons from trying any funny business. He did not fancy becoming involved in a firefight. No sir, not one bit. He wasn't cocky like his host had been. The goa'uld found himself being led from stall to stall by the crowd the deeper into the market bazaar he went. It was through sheer luck that he spotted the sign for a pawn shop, one that seemed a fair deal more official than the market stalls. He managed to worm his way through the crowd, promising himself that someday these people would bow low and part before him in a proper show of deference towards a superior being.

Malin stepped past the bouncer droid which guarded the door, those heavy blaster cannons looking fully functional and supremely deadly. The shop was surprisingly cramped, with shelves upon shelves of various bits and pieces cluttered around the limited floor space. He didn't know where to look or where to walk. His head shot up when a voice greeted him.

"Greetings traveller. What brings you to my humble establishment?" a female Toydarian spoke grandly as she fluttered down from the higher shelves.

"Business," he replied curtly and with a smile, "If you buy as much as you sell, that is."

The toydarian giggled.

"Oh, I buy, young man," she replied with a huff, "And I sell. This is a pawn shop." She explained the last part as if he were an incredibly dull child.

Malin snorted, putting on an act. The kara kesh, which adorned his left hand and was hidden in his pocket, glowed for less than a second as it responded to his irritation. The urge to use it on the toydarian was strong.

Instead of torturing the poor woman, Malin pulled out a beautiful diamond and ruby-encrusted gold necklace. The toydarian practically drooled at the sight of it. Malin hid a smirk.

"How much would you offer me for this, my dear?" he questioned lightly.

He saw the glint of greed in her eyes, and so he prepared to haggle.

"Ten thousand credits," she breathed, with a look that said it was a fair price.

Malin knew it was not.

"Now, my dear, do not insult me," he tutted, "This is easily worth twice that if not more. Twenty-two thousand."

The toydarian's eyes narrowed, but a slight smirk tilted her lips. So she had copped on to the fact Malin wanted to haggle. Good.

"Fifteen thousand."

Ah. So the toydarian truly wanted this piece then.

"Twenty."

"Sixteen."

"Nineteen."

"Seventeen."

"Eighteen and a half."

The toydarian growled.

"You drive a hard bargain human," she declared, though she looked thrilled by the opportunity she had to barter. "Deal."

They exchanged items, Malin gave her the necklace, and she gave him eighteen and a half thousand credits. But Malin was far from done. He had, judging by the price he had gotten for that necklace, over five hundred thousand credits worth of jewellery to sell. They went back and forth for about an hour, Malin racking up the credits while the toydarian looked delighted by her purchases. He figured she'd find a way to double her money back. He didn't have the time to sit around, awaiting the right buyer as she did.

The goa'uld pulled the final object from his pocket, a heavily jewelled brooch. It was the most expensive item he had. This time though, he wanted to do things differently. Malin had spotted something he very much wanted to purchase in the shop. A security droid which appeared in prime condition. He caught the toydarian's gaze.

"Tell me, my dear. That droid?" Malin indicated the droid he wanted, "How much ?"

"Five thousand. Thirty-five hundred more if you buy the premium software and a blaster with it," she responded immediately.

That was costly for a second-hand droid, but to Malin, it was worth it. He gave his host a brilliant smile.

"What say you to thirty thousand for the brooch and you give me that droid with the full package deal?"

She paused, thinking it over. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Twenty-five thousand," she stated.

Malin made a show of thinking about it before he sighed.

"Deal."

Several minutes later, Malin left the pawnshop several hundred thousand credits richer and the proud owner of a deadly looking security droid. The bipedal droid clanked along behind him, guarding its new master. It did not speak, much like Benny, nor did it have a nickname. It merely had a code for a name, BD-1167. Malin didn't mind, nor did he plan to name it. It would serve its purpose as his guard, that powerful blaster it held looking meaner than mean.

After a little deliberation, Malin returned to his ship where he dropped off most of his newly earned credits and set BD to guard the ship, as he did not trust the dockmaster to keep his word about posting a guard. He tidied himself up before leaving the ship again. He had a date with a bar, drink and maybe some company.

* * *

Malin sipped on the drink he had ordered from the ithorian bartender, savouring the burn of the alcohol as it ran down his throat. This cantina was one of the bigger ones and also served a function as an inn. It was geared towards the small tourist trade on this world, it is one of the few bars that was not a brothel too. This made it an interesting stomping ground for those who just sought liaisons for pleasure rather than credits. He kept an eye out for anyone that catches his eye.

Malin took himself and his drink to one of the semi-private booths that offered holonet access. He wanted to get this part of his reason for being here out of the way as soon as possible, so he could get straight to the pleasure. The goa'uld sat his drink down before sliding into the booth, the holonet access lighting up straight away, the galactic news service running a bulletin. Despite living in this galaxy, Malin found that his host was woefully ignorant and uncaring of the political aspects of this place. His host may not have cared too much, but Malin does, for his plans, all hinge on knowing the lay of the land or rather a galaxy.

So he read and read, bulletins, articles and watched the live stream news services. He learned more about the organization known as the Republic, the galactic government that spanned a good portion of the galaxy. He learned about how the galaxy was divided down, the names of planets and their populations. It was all basic stuff his host would have gained if he had attended a school. As an orphaned street rat, his host didn't have the opportunity. Skimming through the information, he discovered many things. Apart from the many independent worlds and colonies which existed in the outer rim, most planets in this galaxy fell under the purview of the Republic. One galactic government. That was interesting. There were a few independent states, the Hutt controlled territory being one of them, but mostly it was either Republic or independent. How very interesting.

He also noted that a large section of the galaxy remained unexplored, known as the unknown regions, to the galactic west. This all pointed to the significant annoyance he had with this civilizations hyperspace technology. It was downright dangerous. Incomplete. He was amazed it worked for them at all. An amazing fluke. From what he could tell, their ships skimmed along the border between hyperspace and real space, rather than adequately tunnelling through hyperspace like the vessels in his home galaxy. This leads them to be at danger from gravity wells and distortions in the boundary between the two dimensions. Such distortions created an impenetrable barrier to the west side of this galaxy as far as he could tell and also prevented extra galactic excursions. A part of him was filled with glee at this limitation. It meant that when he builds his first ships, he will have an advantage.

An exciting news bulletin catches his eye. Something about the Ruusan campaign being over and new the political changes this will cause. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was speaking about new reforms. How very interesting. Malin could use political upheaval to his advantage.

The goa'uld smiled to himself as he switched off the holonet access and downed the last of his drink. He stood, headed up to the bar and ordered another drink. His eyes were on the lookout for a potential companion for the evening. He made his drink request, tipping the bartender as he did so. He turned to lean against the bar side on, his gaze briefly flicking across the dance floor and the rest of the bar. He nodded in thanks to the ithorian and raised his glass to take a drink. That was when he spotted someone promising, a handsome twi'lek who kept glancing his way. Oh, yes, this evening was going to be fun. He had the blue-skinned twi'leks attention for a brief moment, where he winked before turning to face the bar. He booked a room for the night, already thinking ahead. He smirked when he spotted the twi'lek approach out the corner of his eye.

* * *

Malin left the cantina early the following morning with a spring in his step, leaving behind his properly debauched partner from last night. He'd paid for breakfast for the twi'lek, an act of generosity he expected to be repaid at a later date. He had enjoyed his night, but now he had to leave. He had to leave this forsaken world and continue his plans to dominate this galaxy.

He boarded his ship, glad to see it was still in one piece, earning a buzzed greeting from BD and a chirp from Benny when he passed them on the way to the cockpit. The goa'uld settled into the pilot's seat and began prepping for flight.

The ship kicked up dust as the engines thrummed to life, the freighter rising from the docking berth and soaring high into the sky. Malin watched as the smog and clouds parted to reveal the star-speckled blackness that was space. He reached over to input his destination into the navicomputer. He was destined for Scipio. He was going to set up a bank account.

The navicomputer beeped once the calculations were complete, and Malin pulled back on the lever. The stars streaked as the ship shot into hyperspace. Everything was going smoothly so far.

* * *

Author's Note

I've had a surprising amount of good inspiration to write this story. I'm hoping it clears my writers block for other stories of mine.

Just so you lot know, the freighter MC is using is a YG-4210. A precursor to the YT class of ships like the Millenium Falcon. I made a typo in the first chapter which I corrected.

Grammarly seems to not pick up typos sometimes, which can be a problem.

Thank you guys for the reviews. Guest, those are some pretty good plot points I have considered many times and for other crossovers. I even had a plotpoint which involved Destiny turning up in the Star Wars galaxy. I am not sure about them becoming a thing in this story however. They seem more suitable to their own unique story, especially Atlantis.

Again, I am open to suggestions for this story. Though I won't be changing anything that has already happened in the story or anything to do with MC.


	3. A New Ship

A New Ship

Scipio

Malin's first impression of the planet Scipio was that of great interest and hope. Hope that most of the habitable planets in this galaxy are not in any way like the previous two planets he had experienced. Scipio was a frigid planet, with snowfall common as far north and south as twenty degrees north and south of the equator. The planets summer was the equivalent of winter on most other temperate worlds. It was a far cry from the near industrial wasteland that was Nar Shaddaa and the hostile desert that was Korriban. This planet actually has an ocean for starters, and the atmosphere was more or less clean. Malin liked it more and more as his ship descended through the atmosphere, giving him a glorious view of the mountainous landscape in the midday sun.

He viewed the settlement from the cockpit as his ship settled onto the designated platform with a thud and a hiss, condensed gas escaping from the landing struts and clouding out the view beyond the transparisteel canopy of the cockpit. Malin rose from the pilot's seat once he'd powered down the engines and headed for the boarding ramp. He was dressed in a formal-looking robe he had found amongst the treasures recovered from the tomb in Korriban by his host. It was clearly made of expensive material, and he thought it would be best to make an excellent first impression by dressing well. The bankers were likely to just bump him off if he walks in dressed like a peasant.

Malin descended the boarding ramp with BD behind him in a guard position. He was making himself look as wealthy as he wanted the bankers to think. He glanced around the location, taking in the variety of ships that were landing or taking off as he walked towards the central building. The colony was one large building on the outside, this building, in particular, being designated as the headquarters for the InterGalactic Banking Clan. What would have been markets, public spaces and residential buildings became offices and vaults.

Malin strode right through the main doors towards the reception. This was the headquarters, so there were no tellers anywhere in the building. Except, you had to make an appointment to see your account manager if you had an account or the chairman of the bank if you wished to create a new account. Not that you could see the chairman directly unless you were an incredibly wealthy customer. Malin was sure he'd be seen to by the chairman directly, considering his goals.

Part of Malin's plan was to set up several accounts to do business with, his primary goal to acquire a bigger and better ship was foremost on his mind. He wanted a fleet at some point, but everyone had to start somewhere. Mobility and a means to traverse about the galaxy is what he wanted most right now. His host's knowledge hints at Corellian made vessels being the optimal choice, especially if one wants to do a hefty amount of aftermarket upgrades. All these hinge on having easy access to the local currency and a significant amount of starting capital and wealth.

Malin spared no time walking right up to the receptionist's desk. He kept his posture regal to hint at nobility and wealth as he walked. The Muun receptionist had noticed him the moment he stepped through the doors.

"Greetings, sir," the receptionist spoke before Malin had a chance, "How may I help you?"

Malin pursed his lips but bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"Good afternoon," he spoke regally," I wish to create an account within this honoured establishment."

The Muun's eyes widened slightly, and a calculated look entered them. No doubt the secretary would gain a hefty bonus if they help the bank secure an obviously wealthy customer.

"I see, sir. Then it is an appointment you seek?"

"Indeed," Malin responded.

The Muun rose from his desk and bowed to Malin.

"I shall return momentarily, sir. Please follow the assistant to a suitable waiting room."

Malin raised a brow when a young Muun appeared and ushered him towards a set of doors while the secretary left through a different door. He was guided down a richly appointed corridor, artwork of all kinds decorating the walls along with busts of obviously famous past Muun. He was lead through another door to a rather well-furnished waiting room.

"Can I get the sir anything?" the young Muun spoke, "Refreshments? Food?"

Malin turned to regard the young Muun.

"No, thank you," he responded before slipping the Muun a tip of a few credits.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you," the Muun grovelled, bowing out of the room.

Malin hissed slightly in disgust. He'd add this world to his list of planets to subjugate at some point. Oh, how he disliked species who had thoughts and aspirations above their station. Maybe he'd plunder the vaults before slagging the surface of the planet? Maybe. He amused himself with the idea until he was finally summoned to meet who he hoped was the chairman. He'd be insulted if anyone lower on the management structure was sent to deal with him.

* * *

Malin's stride was regal and his face impassive as he entered the opulent office at the very top of the colony's building. The room was ringed by mostly windows, giving an impressive view of the planet beyond. He was sure this was the chairman's office, for who else could own such a lavish office space.

The goa'uld's gaze shifted to the single occupant of the office, who settled into a high back chair in the centre of the room. The old Muun regarded Malin with an equally impassive face, though there was a hint of approval there. Malin was sure if he had looked like a random spacer, he'd have been tossed from the office by now.

"Greetings," the Muun greeted, "I have been informed that you wish to create an account with the InterGalactic Bank."

Malin nodded an affirmative, before taking the chair, he was offered with a wave from the Muun.

"Indeed I do," he responded.

"Ah," the Muun hummed, his lips quirking, "Then who might you be, sir?"

"Malin Ranek," he answered coolly, "A pleasure, mister?"

The Muun's smile was slight and held a hint of greed within it.

"Rell Tonith, Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan," the Muun spoke grandly, "Now, Mr Ranek, shall we discuss business?"

Malin quirked his lips into a slight smirk.

"We shall, Chairman," he responded smoothly.

The following half-hour was spent setting up three accounts. One was to be the account for his future businesses, one was to be his personal account, and the third was to be a long term deposit account, which would allow him to store valuables other than money.

"Now Mr Ranek, I must ask, your first deposit here to open your accounts. How shall you make it?"

This was it, a test to see just how wealthy Malin was. He was probably about to shock the Chairman a little.

"I would like to make an initial deposit of two tons of gold ingots, converting one ton into credits to be distributed evenly amongst my accounts. The gold is to be stored in the deposit vault."

Malin smiled pleasantly at the Chairman, who had started a little at the answer. If Malin's calculations were correct, the gold alone was worth a little over 85.7 million credits, give or take. He suspected the gold ingots were made by melting down the gold interiors of the ship he had arrived on this galaxy in. He suspected the ship that was transporting him had some sort of accident that sent him here, but he was unsure. Considering he was within that blasted stasis jar at the time, he could not know for sure what happened. He noted that he'd have to return to Korriban to scan for remains of the ship, at some point.

The Chairman came out of his stupor, and his eyes narrowed.

"Just how did you come into possession of so much gold, Mr Ranek, if you do not mind my asking?"

Malin had a well thought out explanation for just such a question.

"I recently came into an inheritance, Mr Chairman. The ship I arrived with and the gold, is what I was left with," he answered, "Though do not expect a Republic record of such an inheritance. It happened outside their purview in the Outer Rim. That is all I am legally required to say."

The Chairman seemed momentarily displeased before his expression brightened. Perhaps he thought he could have had Malin arrested and have his gold seized. He'd have been sorely mistaken and would have found out why it would be a bad idea to defy him.

"I see," the Chairman hummed, "Well, shall we get this paperwork finished and your first deposit made?"

Malin smiled pleasantly and answered with a nod. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Corellia, Corellian Engineering Corporation Shipyard

The planet Corellian filled the view beyond the transparisteel canopy of the cockpit as Malin guided his ship along his designated flight path towards the massive orbital complex. The CEC shipyard was his destination for one reason only. To order a new ship for himself. The Corona Fury was simply not to his taste. It was too small for starters, and it lacked any sort of comfort he desired other than the bare minimum. He wanted bigger. He wanted luxury.

The YG-4210 freighter touched down on the designated landing pad within the massive hanger, the ship rattling slightly from the landing. That was another reason why Malin wanted a new ship. This one was falling apart at the seams, and he did not want to put any time and effort into upgrading a pile of junk. A new ship is what he desired, and it's a new ship he will get.

He rose from the pilot's seat and strode from the cockpit, his boots clanking on the metal deck with each step. Passing through the dirty lounge area, the same thoughts bubbled up to the surface. He could not wait to scrap this dusty pile of crap. He had transferred the contents of his cargo bay to his vault on Scipio, intending to return to the frigid world to pick up some critical items once he has a new ship. All he has now are the new clothes he bought on Scipio, fine leatherwear, his blaster and a hand device.

The goa'uld exited his ship, BD following behind him. He wasted no time dilly-dallying about and headed straight for the CEC main shipwrights office on the station. It took ten minutes to reach the office, which overlooked the massive hanger. It was easily several kilometres across and designed to hold many hundreds of small ships. Entering the office, Malin was greeted by the lone receptionist.

"Good day, sir. How may I help you?" the female human greeted him with a smile.

Malin stepped up to the desk with a charming smile.

"Good day, madam. I would very much like to purchase a ship."

The receptionist chuckled. "Well, you have come to the right place," she hummed while sifting through some files on her terminal.

"I will need a basic idea of the ship you have in mind," she chimed, "So we know who to send you to hash out the basics."

Malin nodded, deciding to go with it for now.

"Alright, then sir. How big of a ship are you looking for?"

Malin had thought long and hard about this, viewing his host's memories to give him some idea of what he should look for.

"Something anywhere from one hundred to three hundred metres," he answered.

The receptionist's eyes widened slightly as she wrote that down.

"Any specific role?" she asked, "Cargo hauling? Passenger transport?"

"A personal starship," he answered, "With room for a little of everything, cargo, passengers and the like. But most importantly, I will use it for exploration."

The secretary made a noise of understanding.

"Alright, sir. May I have your name?" she asked, finally looking up from her terminal, " I will send this along to the correct shipwright. He will summon you fairly soo."

Malin smiled easily and gave his name.

"Malin Ranek."

The receptionist happily sent off the primary document to the shipwright.

"All done Mr Ranek. If you could please have a seat in the waiting room," she chirped while indicating one of the doorways.

"Thank you," Malin said in a pleasant tone.

He strode off towards the indicated doors and entered the waiting room. There was no one else present in the well-appointed and comfortable looking place, which offered a view out into the docking bay beyond. Malin let his pleasant demeanour drop. This was becoming tiring. These beings should all be bowing low simply because he allows them to exist in his presence.

He stepped up to the window with his arms folded behind his back. He had so many possibilities that his focus continually changed with each new idea. Should he focus on business? Or should he set off out into the unknown to discover a world rich in resources to build his empire from? Or should he go political and take over the Republic from the inside? So many possibilities.

"Mr Ranek," a voice spoke from a second doorway. The older gentleman held a shrewd appearance as he looked Malin over.

"If you'll come with me to my office. I'll have your ship's final details decided and sent off for construction."

The man Malin assumed was the shipwright spun on his heel and lead the way off. Insolence. The gem of the kara kesh he wore briefly sparked in response to his irritation. How he would love nothing more than to blast the man down the corridor. He nevertheless followed after the shipwright.

* * *

Settling into a chair in the shipwrights rather cramped office, Malin observed the man as he speedily sorted through several datapads. It took the shipwright a few minutes to sort himself out until he finally raised his eyes to Malin.

"I am sorry, Mr Ranek but it has been hectic here these past few months. The Republic's demilitarization and all that."

Malin waved dismissively and smiled pleasantly as he answered. "Say no more, Mr…."

"Oden. Sanyk Oden."

"...Mr Oden. It is perfectly understandable."

The shipwright grunted with a grin.

"Now. Your ship. To build it, I need to know what you want aside from vague details like speed and such. Hull design first."

Oden pulled up several holograms of completed ships, each within the length range Malin had decided on. He skimmed through the designs, immediately dismissing the far too large and bulky models of the big cruisers and cargo ships. He wanted fast, agile and sleek. One such design popped out.

"Ah," Oden hummed, "Our newest design caught your eye. A Consular-Class space cruiser. One hundred and fifteen metres. Modular and customizable, like all our designs."

Malin smiled. He liked this ship already.

"How do you want it? Your file mentions exploration with cargo and passengers second. You want speed, shields and defences, yes?"

Malin nodded. He had sorted out precisely what he wanted on his ship, technology-wise.

"I want a class one hyperdrive," he stated straight off, earning a chuckle from the shipwright, "Four dual barrelled turbo laser turrets. Extra shield generators for redundancy. Space for two hundred passengers and two thousand metric tons of cargo."

Oden was typing this all out on a datapad. "Crew?" he asked, not looking up from the pad.

"Droids and myself. I have no plans to hire a pilot or any technicians."

Oden nodded and chuckled, "You did say a personal starship. Quite the ship you've chosen." The man looked up from his pad.

"You will have a month to wait. Most of the parts are already prefabricated. It's the assembly that will take the most time," he coughed, "I have the price too. Four million credits."

From Oden's expression, Malin believed the man thought that that was a bit steep for a ship. Malin smiled pleasantly.

"That is perfectly fine. Must I pay in advance?"

Oden blinked. It seems he didn't expect Malin to agree to that price. They sorted out the final paperwork and Malin had his ship ordered at the yard. He now had a month to do with as hep leased. As he left the CEC office back towards his ship, the goa'uld smirked.

"I guess it is time to go planetside and sample the local culture."

* * *

Author's Note

I do have a little of Ptah's backstory. How he got to the star wars galaxy I'm still figuring out.

I'd like ideas for what direction to take next. Should MC seek out a planet to call his own and begin building his empire there? Or should he go business mogul and take over via money? Or should he go Palpatine's route and takeover via politics?

I look forward to hearing your ideas.


End file.
